


I want you to fuck me

by bungee_bepbop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Consent, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu - Freeform, Idk is that a thing? Like it's soft and sweet for a bit, Kink, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Significant Other, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Piss kink, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft sex, Spanking, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, read the tags, tsukishima - Freeform, tsukishima kei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungee_bepbop/pseuds/bungee_bepbop
Summary: Tsukki is nervous about having sex and Kuroo is gentle with him (until he's not ;)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 14
Kudos: 211





	I want you to fuck me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aj06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj06/gifts).



Narrator's POV

\---

It was no secret in their relationship who the more experienced one was. Kuroo was older, he had been with other people, he was confident in his sexuality and always took their relationship one step at a time, letting Kei choose the pace as he was the one in uncharted territories.

Kuroo's experience didn't bother him- he knew going into the relationship Kuroo had done a lot of things he hadn't. He'd had his first kiss, he'd had sex, hell he'd even played spin the bottle- something Tsukishima never would have even considered 'experience' until he found out how many of his friends Kuroo had been 1 step away from fucking- and how many he'd gone the whole 9-yards with.

So, 6 months into their relationship, having gone no farther than heated make-out sessions, Kei felt a little intimidated. Kuroo never pressured him, Kuroo was happy to go as far as his boyfriend wanted for as long as he wanted. But, 6 months into the relationship, while feeling intimidated, Tsukki also found himself wanting more. More than a heated make-out where Kuroo would excuse himself to not so discreetly jack off in the bathroom, more than a suggestive hang-out where everything hinted at what they both wanted and more than how _hesitant_ Kuroo seemed to touch him.

It started how it always did. Kuroo looming up over Kei in his room, his hands ghosting over his waist while making out. It was slow, Kuroo was delicate with Tsukki, trying not to move his hands anywhere the blonde didn't move them first and trying to keep his lips from trailing down to Kei's neck and sucking red and purple marks onto the boy's neck. But, Kuroo's precautions around his boyfriend left Kei questioning their current state. _Why wasn't Kuroo touching him more? He was more experienced, so why wasn't he using any of that experience?_ It's not like Kuroo wasn't interested- no, after a while Tsuki always noticed how antsy Kuroo got. His kisses getting a tiny bit rougher, his fingers brushing against his skin and if he really let go Kei could feel Kuroo's dick brush ever so slightly against his thigh- all of which happening right now.

_So why wasn't he doing anything?_

Kei was frustrated, confused and intimidated. Deciding he needed to act before his mind started to wonder if he simply wasn't desirable enough. He put his hand on Kuroo's, gently settled on his waist, not daring to do anything aside from rub soft circles into his skin. He'd never liked making the first moves- fear of rejection, it simply wasn't like him, but needless to say, he was feeling a little _adventurous._

He was more nervous than he needed to be as he led Kuroo's hand down to his side, holding the low of his hip. The reaction he got, however, was _not_ the one he wanted.

Kuroo didn't say anything.

He said and did nothing and Kei swore it only made Kuroo stiffen, if not grimace slightly into the kiss. He hadn't been obvious enough, had he? Of course he hadn't, Kuroo was experienced and probably didn't recognize Kei's subtle signs of submission. He pushed deeper into the kiss, running his tongue over the insides of his mouth and pushing his hips ever so slightly up.

But still- no response from Kuroo. He supposed he wasn't doing much, but Kuroo couldn't _seriously_ be this dense, could he? Kei's hands found themselves around Kuroo's neck, pondering over the skin on the back of his neck, he decided to move them again, touching his neck wasn't exactly the clearest invitation to sex. Kei cursed himself, how did he end up with someone so experienced while being a complete idiot when it came to anything sexual himself?

He took a new angle. Moving his hands down towards the hem of Kuroo's shirt. He tugged at it a bit, maybe Kuroo would think to take it off? But no- if anything Kuroo let out a small huff- he was _annoyed_ and definitely _not_ wound up like Kei was hoping.

He was starting to get worried. Starting to actually think _he_ was the problem, he must have been unappealing, unattractive, ugly, completely disgusting-

"God- What are you doing?" Kuroo said, genuinely confused, however to Kei it sounded more like ridicule. Unknowingly, Tsukki had bucked his hips up, once, _only once_ , but unfortunately something Kuroo couldn't simply brush off as he had the rest of Tsukki's advances. Tsukki pulled back from the kiss, he felt small, exposed despite being fully clothed especially after being _rejected_ so clearly, "Kei? C'mon, talk to me..." Kuroo's voice was softer, he had to take the blonde's vulnerability into account, this was all new to him and he was far from confident when it came to intimacy.

Kei bit his lip, turning his face away slightly and pulling his hands off Kuroo's shirt,

"I thought you- we could... nevermind..." He mumbled,

"Have sex?" Kuroo asked, the words rolling off his tongue like there was nothing remotely suggestive happening between them. Reluctantly, Kei nodded, embarrassed and mortified. Kuroo seemed to relax a little, it didn't do much to ease Kei's unease, however, for all he knew his boyfriend was about to laugh at him for even suggesting it- _god_ , when did he get so nervous? Kuroo dipped his head down so their foreheads touched, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, you could have just said so," Kei blushed against his better will,

"You've done this before- I figured you'd know if I wanted- y'know..." Kuroo did chuckle slightly this time,

"Ok, just because I'm not a virgin doesn't make me a mind reader," He said with a playful drawl. Kei didn't know whether to be completely mortified or grateful- Kuroo did _not_ think he was stupid for wanting this even though he had probably made it way harder than it had to be,

"So, um, can we?" He met Kuroo's gaze again, loving and affectionate,

"You sure? We don't have to if you're not ready, just because I have and you haven't-"

" _Tetsurou_ ," Using his given name was always a way to get Kuroo to stop rambling, it was a kind reminder of how much he meant to the blonde with him being more aloof with his affection, "I want to," Kuroo nodded, placing a chaste kiss to Kei's lips, damp and red from earlier,

"So, how do you want to do this?" Kuroo asked, Kei blushed, he _never_ blushed, it was adorable,

"You're the one who's done this before... Just do what you like..." Kuroo nodded, despite Tsukki saying to pick what he liked he wanted to be gentle with him. He leaned over to a table beside his bed, pulling a drawer open and taking out a small bottle of lube and a condom. He huffed slightly, more playful than anything,

"You should probably- uh, take off your clothes..." Kuroo said, blushing himself. He'd only seen his boyfriend naked a few times, mainly when changing after practice games or having accidentally walked in on him- in no way sexual.

Kei nodded, hesitantly but excitement bubbling in his stomach. He pulled his shirt off as Kuroo worked off his own clothes- definitely making more of a show of it than he had- he fumbled with his belt and shimmied his pants and underwear off, throwing them away and realizing just how exposed he was, he wanted to curl up on himself,

"Beautiful..." Kuroo whispered, placing a hand on Kei's thigh and rubbing it gently, hoping to calm him. Kuroo leaned down, bracing himself over Kei again and dropping down slightly to kiss him, one hand gently holding his jaw while the other propped him up. He pulled back, taking the bottle of lube in his hand and squeezing a small amount on his two pointer fingers, Kei shifted slightly, unsure if he should move to a different position, "You can stay on your back, it's what I planned anyway," Kei nodded, letting Kuroo loom back over him, one hand propping him up while one trailed down Tsukki's side, making it to the curve of his ass quickly. Kei gasped as Kuroo rubbed slowly at his hole, the lube cold and his breath catching in his throat. Kuroo gently shushed him, assuring him it was okay and kissing him softly.

Kei whimpered as Kuroo pushed the tip of his finger in. He continued kissing him, a distraction from the foreign feeling as Kuroo teased the length of his finger in, going up a few knuckles before slowly coming back out,

"How does it feel?" Kei whimpered again, Kuroo slipping his finger out,

"Uh, weird... kind of nice," Kuroo nodded,

"Can I keep going?" Kuroo asked, Kei huffed slightly with the traces of a grin on his face,

"That's the plan? Isn't it?" Kuroo smirked, dipping his pointer finger back in, gently finger-fucking him for a bit longer before he slipped in a second finger, slowly scissoring him and earning small whines. Kuroo dipped down to his neck, licking the skin and nibbling on it, only earning more whines and whimpers as he stretched out the boy,

"Like that?" He asked,

"Yeah... it's nice..." Kei mumbled, gently pushing down into Kuroo's fingers, coming to meet the pace of Kuroo's small finger thrusts as he littered his neck with marks and licks. Kei writhed into the touch, in just a few more minutes his whines got louder as Kuroo started to experiment more, curl his fingers, go deeper, pull out to tease and then go back in all while watching the blonde become undone before him,

"Ngh- c-can you put it in soon?" Kei asked, his breathing heavy and sweat starting to stick to the top of his forehead. Kuroo nodded, moving to gently kiss Kei's lips giving a few more thrusts before pulling out,

"Yeah, just a second..." He grabbed the condom with his other hand, stopping however to look back up, "You still want to do this?" Kei nodded, shimmying his hips slightly as a small whine nipped at his throat, his arousal now apparent and pressing against his stomach from so little,

"Yeah, just do it already..." He mumbled, it was getting harder to not become a complete whining mess and start begging. Kuroo smiled, chuckling slightly before tearing open the condom and sliding it onto his length.

He leaned back over Tsukki, yet again. Gently kissing him and lining himself up with his hole before slowly sinking in. Kei winced slightly, sucking in a hissed breath as Kuroo stopped as needed to let him adjust. After a few minutes, Kuroo spoke,

"You okay?" Kei nodded, a hand draped over his forehead and breathing coming out in small pants,

"Yeah... you can move," He said, biting his lip. He may have looked subdued, tired even, but it couldn't compare to the burning heat he felt brewing inside of him as Kuroo began to gently thrust into him. Long and slow as he gripped Kei's hips and checked on him every so often when whimpers and soft moans would stop.

Kei felt like he was spinning. Kuroo was going so slowly- so carefully as if one wrong move would make him break. He whined, shifting around silently begging Kuroo to pick up the pace, and after a few minutes of this he spoke,

"Calm down... you're okay," Despite his words being soft, he was getting antsy too. His grip on Tsukki's waist tightened, his gentle thrusts got harder, as if chasing something as he found himself letting out small moans and hums from the feeling. He shifted a few times, looking for the spot that he knew would make his boyfriend see stars,

"Ah!" Kei gasped, accompanied by loud whines and moans as he wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck, holding himself up as Kuroo used the spot to his advantage, hitting it as much as he could while not completely losing control and fucking him senseless, "T-there! Ah! Fuck- Harder! Please-" Kei continued to moan and whimper, begging Kuroo to pick up the damn pace and fuck him already. Kuroo smiled, the cacophony coming from his boyfriend being music to his ears. With no warning and a sudden gasp, Kei came, coating his stomach as he let out moans and whines as Kuroo coaxed him through it. Just as he was about to slow down, however, Kei spoke again, something deeper and more demanding about his voice,

"Keep going..." Kuroo blinked a few times,

"Huh?" It was true he hadn't come yet, but he didn't mind, it was Kei's first time and how he felt didn't exactly matter right now, it was all about his boyfriend, sweaty, moaning and beautiful, all for _him_ ,   
"I said, keep going," Kei was firm, his voice deeper than it had been, Kuroo would have guessed it was two entirely different people that housed the high moans before,

"You want to go again?" He was a little confused. After his first time, he'd been exhausted,

"I want you to fuck me, you didn't," Ok- Kuroo was more than confused,

"Kei- my dicks literally inside you-"

"Then, fuck me, do I have to spell it out for you?" Oh, oh, _oh_ \- Kuroo's mind sped at what was probably 100 miles an hour, his dick twitching at the thought as his grip on Tsukki's hips tightened even harder,

"Fine..." He growled, "I'll fuck you," In an instant, he flipped them over, Kei on his hands and knees and Kuroo slamming back into him- any bedside manner and respect he had leaving him as a guttural scream forced itself from Tsukki's throat. He thrust into him relentlessly, chasing an invisible high and forcing tough moans and groans from Kei's mouth, his own groans and pants only making the former more excited as fire rushed through his veins.

It wasn't long until Tsukki came again. Another scream came over him as he came all over Kuroo's sheets, sure, it was a mess, but something told him it would get a lot bigger. Kuroo was rough, gripping onto Kei's hips sure to leave bruises, his bones hurt and he made no sense of what he was saying as Kuroo continued to bury himself deep with each thrust, Kei clenching around him only bringing him that much closer to finishing himself.

The mess grew. And it showed no sign of stopping. Kei was on his third round, his fourth orgasm threatening to rip its way through him as his arms gave out and he could barely hold himself up. Kuroo had come once but with his stamina so far Kei doubted he'd ever stop. He was completely blissed out. Being fucked like a toy in Kuroo's room in what became a pile of his own fluids.

He felt a pressure in his stomach growing. He'd been too blissed out to notice at first but now on the cusp of another orgasm, the feeling made itself known, pressing urgently above his groin and making worry flood through him. _What was that?_

A harsh slap to his ass brought him out of his thoughts, yelping slightly as he was refocused to Kuroo's damn near inhuman pace. He felt the need build in his stomach, and what was unidentifiable at first was quickly identified. if he didn't do something soon he'd end up emptying _everything_ right here and was mortified by the thought of doing _that_ during his first time. But god did he not want to stop. His hands gripped the sheets, pleasure rocking through him as he felt Kuroo's pace become sloppy and irregular- finally slowing down.

If he could just get through this he could excuse himself and use the bathroom. If he could just get through this- as amazing and wonderful as it felt- he wouldn't embarrass himself. If he could get through this he wouldn't be a 16-year-old, almost 17-year-old pissing himself because he came too much-

_Oh shit._

Kuroo's orgasm hit him and he thrust himself in the last time. Burying himself deep and hitting Kei's prostate, the mix of sensations being enough to push him over the edge- again. The pressure that quickly built in his bladder was painful but amazing as it rushed through him, spilling over Kuroo's bedsheets and running down his thighs, hot and wet.

He begged Kuroo didn't notice. But he was positive he had- how could he not have? Tsukki was pissing himself long after he finished, coating both their thighs and covering them. An embarrassed whimper threatened to leave Tsukki's throat. Kuroo hadn't said anything as he pulled out. Letting Kei's hips go and gazing down at the scene before him. He was beautiful. His hair matted to his forehead, body shaking and covered in sweat and the new addition of fluids only made something new stir deep inside Kuroo's stomach. He collapsed down on Tsukki, exhaustion hitting him and adjusting their positions so he could rest his head on Kei's chest,

"God, you're hot..." He mumbled out, and Kei didn't know if he heard him right,

"What- Kuroo- I... um..." Kei was embarrassed, he'd peed himself during sex and wasn't sure how his boyfriend was reacting, he _had_ noticed, right?

"I know..." Kuroo mumbled, wrapping his arms firmly around Tsukki, "It was hot,"

"I pissed myself..." Kei said, his voice small,

"I know..." Kuroo spoke again, "And it was hot. Don't be embarrassed... I liked it,"

"You did?" Kuroo nodded,

"Yeah... was it good? For you?" Kei nodded, biting his lip slightly, "We should try it again," Kuroo mumbled, still tired and hazy from his orgasm, but Kei knew when he spoke like this, more reserved and considerate, he always told the truth. They stayed there for a while, laying in each other's warmth. It was perfect. Sure, it had taken quite an unexpected turn from what either of them had predicted their first time together to be like, but they both loved it all the same. Kuroo turned to Tsukki, a mischievous grin on his face,

"So, did I fuck you? Or should I try again?"

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ^-^ thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated if you have any,,
> 
> Regular reminder not to kink shame. I stated clearly in the tags that this has kinks so if you've gotten this far only to be angry about it it's rude. If you don't like this stuff don't read it.
> 
> And if you happened to like this and like my writing style I'm always glad to hear coupling requests ^-^ (Not just smut- but that's okay too lol)


End file.
